Balhiir
Balhiir are energy creatures that feed off of magic, any form of magic. While they cannot be harmed with mundane objects, they can be drained or 'prisoned with telekinesis. A balhiir can only be destroyed by its releaser. Balhiir inhabit their own plane and can be summoned to the Prime Material Plane. They can be bound into objects or made to 'ride' other beings. They resemble a loosely grouped cloud of lights. BALHIIR Medium-size Outsider Hit Dice: 10d8+40 (85 hp) Initiative: +9 (Dex) Speed: Fly 50 ft. (perfect) AC: 21 (+9 Dex, +2 deflection), touch 21, flat-footed 12 Attacks: Touch +10 melee or spellfire touch +11 melee or +20 ranged Damage: — Face/Reach: 5 ft. by 5 ft./5 ft. Special Attacks: Energy drain, spellfire, rapid blast, drain items Special Qualities: Gaseous form, detect energy, DR 20/+1, increased storage, deflect arrows, hibernation, minimus containment Saves: Fort +11, Ref +16, Will +9 Abilities: Str —, Dex 29, Con 18, Int 2, Wis 15, Cha 15 Skills: Concentration +25, Hide +10*, Knowledge (arcana) +11, Spellcraft +11 Feats: Combat Reflexes, Deflect Arrows (see below) (B), Endurance, Spellfire Wielder (detailed in Magic of Faerûn , page 23), Weapon Focus (spellfire) (B) Climate/Terrain: Any Organization: Solitary Challenge Rating: 11 Treasure: None Alignment: Always neutral Advancement: – Rarely seen in the Material Plane, balhiirs are alien creatures from the Negative Energy Plane that appear as man-sized, shapeless, softly glowing clouds some 6 ft. in diameter with diamond-like sparks of light inside with no manipulative organs. They appear to act on animal instincts, although some suspect they possess reasoning processes so alien that beings of other planes could never understand them. Balhiirs seem to spend their entire existence in search of energy to feed on and support themselves. On the Negative Energy Plane, balhiirs can absorb any kind of energy, including life energy. On any other plane, balhiirs can only absorb magic. Balhiirs always move towards the greatest concentration of magic (or life energy, on the Negative Energy Plane). One spell level or life level can sustain an active balhiir for months, although balhiirs normally consume one such level per day. COMBAT There are only two known ways to destroy a balhiir other than somehow inflicting sufficient damage to kill it, both of which are detailed below. Gaseous Form (Ex): Balhiirs are naturally in gaseous form , as the spell cast by a 10th-level sorcerer, except they cannot assume any other form, are not affected by weather or gusts of wind , can move through water uninhibited, do not lose access to supernatural abilities, and have the speed listed above. It is this form that grants them a damage reduction of 20/+1. Detect Energy (Su): As a free action, balhiirs can detect magic at will as a 10th level sorcerer. They can also detect the presence of living creatures within the same area of effect. Both abilities function even when a balhiir is in hibernation (see below). Energy Drain (Sp): On the Negative Energy Plane only, living creatures hit by a balhiir’s touch attack receive one negative level. Spellfire (Su): Like all spellfire wielders, a balhiir can ready an action to absorb spells targeted at it as if it were a rod of absorption , expend stored spellfire energy levels as a melee or ranged touch attack, and can heal a target by touch. See Magic of Faerûn , pages 18-19, for more details. Rapid Blast (Su): A balhiir can release up to three blasts of spellfire as a standard action. Each blast after the first suffers a cumulative –2 penalty to attack rolls (-0 for the first blast, -2 for the second blast, and –4 for the third). Drain Items (Sp): As a standard action, a balhiir can drain a single charge from a touched charged item (including single-use items such as potions and scrolls) or drain a power from a permanent magic item by making a successful touch attack on the object. Only one feature of a multiple-use charged item (such as a scroll with several spells) can be drained per round. As a free action, a balhiir can also drain a power from any magic item deliberately placed within their gaseous form (such as a magic weapon used to strike them). Category:Outsiders